Fading
by GerryBsGrrl
Summary: Taken hostage by the Joker and being transformed into a whole new person. Taken from a miserable, isolated life into an adventure. He made everything change and it started with myself. This is the story of the time I was kidnapped by the Joker & Harley Quinn.


"Fading"

(Taken hostage by the Joker and being transformed into a whole new person. Taken from a miserable, isolated life into an adventure. He made everything change and it started with myself.)

-Lyrics included are from the song 'Fading' by Decyfer Down-

**A/N:** **This story has all aspects of kidnapping, violent scenarios, sex, rape, etc. It is rated M!**

Last night... Why couldn't I remember what had happened? I never drank and this was the exact reason for it. I opened my eyes but couldn't see anything. Why the hell was I tied to a chair and blindfolded? I could feel zip ties cutting into both my wrists as I struggled against the chair. Shit! Better yet what the hell is going on? I tried to scream but my cries were muffled behind the gag. I heard the sound of a woman's voice and it was getting closer.

"Got it Mister J!"

I heard the sound of heels clicking on hard concrete floor. I wish I could see. I felt a breeze from what I imagine was a door closing and turned my head. My blindfold was removed and a blonde haired woman wearing clown white face paint stood in front of me. She had her hands on her hips.

"Hi!" She sat on my lap. I tried to speak but again the gag turned it into a muffle. She was wearing a skirt and smelled like bubble gum. "Oh right, you can't talk. Sorry about that." She untied the gag and smiled at me.

"Where am I?" I dared ask. She seemed like a nice person but these days you could never tell.

"Don't worry about that, just know you and I are going to be best friends!"

"Excuse me?" I watched as she stood up and danced across the room.

"Mister J has big plans for you."

I was beginning to worry. Whoever this J guy was couldn't be a good thing. I wasn't anyone special so why would they kidnap me? What exactly were they going to have me do?

"HARLEY!" I heard a mans voice coming from outside the room. The woman immediately stopped dancing around and rushed towards the door.

"Yes Mister J?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was just checking on the girl. She's been out all night. Don't Ya think she needed fresh air?"

"What! You let her go?"

"No sir. Just took off the blindfold. That okay?"

I blocked out the rest of the conversation. It sounded like they had moved on to another room. Whatever the guy had planned couldn't be good? Was he going to make me a criminal? Wait, are they criminals? If they weren't before they were now after kidnapping me. I wonder if anyone had noticed I was missing? I was supposed to be at work at 10:30 and I was a waitress. Great, there goes that decent job that helped pay for part of my education and a majority of bills. Ugh. I felt sick at the thought of facing my boss after missing today, that is if I ever see the outside again. What if I died? I don't want to die. I'm too young for this! My mind screamed but I wasn't afraid just yet. I had to stay calm and not panic because from what I had seen in movies those that panic always get attacked or worse, killed. FUCK! This was not good. I heard the female voice getting closer and looked at her. She had a cup of something in her hand.

"I figured you might be thirsty." She put the cup to my lips and I took a few sips. Some of It spilled on my tank top. It was ice cold water and I jumped a bit. "Sorry. I'm not used to giving people drinks."

"It's okay it was just cold. Thank you." My wrists were killing me and the ties still digging into my skin. I'm sure they were bleeding or close to it. I tried to adjust myself on the chair but it didn't help much.

The woman stared at me. "You look uncomfortable..."

"No shit blondie." I made a joke. I had to. But seriously was this girl that dumb?

"I'll go ask Mister J if I can untie you. Be right back, don't go anywhere." She bounced out the door and down the hall. That girl was strange.

Around 40 minutes later she returned. "Well I can't let you out but J will be up here and he is going to. At least I think?" I nodded.

"Harley what did I tell you? I said two cups of sugar in the tea not one. You silly girl now FIX this nasty bland shit." The man entered the room. His face was very pale and he had blood red lips with a smile that extended farther than most should. Wait why does this guy seem so familiar? He stood in front of me. "Hello deary. Sorry for the surprise we put on you but you are going to help us out a bit."

I looked him in the eyes. I was confused. "Who are you people?"

He let out a laugh but kept a serious face. He put his hand on my shoulder. His fingers were long and ghostly white. "You of all people should know who I am."

"I don't follow. I'm sorry." Even though he looked familiar I couldn't put a name with his face.

"Allow me to introduce myself then, I'm The Joker. But you can call me J."

Oh my god! Was I dreaming? What the hell was going on? "Wait...you're shitting me? You're the Joker? The actual Joker who fights the Man who dresses like a bat." He nodded.

"Ding ding ding! Harley we have a winner." He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. It had my picture on it and a brief explanation on how I was currently doing a case study over the Joker in one of my graduate psychology courses. "You fancy me don't you?"

I was confused. "Depends on what you consider as fancy. What do you want from me?"

"Haha! You're a feisty little thing aren't you? That's for me to know and you to find out later. Much later." He turned to walk out of the room.

"Wait! Can you please for the love of God remove these things from my wrists? It's starting to cut me and it hurts."

He turned back to look at me. "Oh demanding things from me now are we? I like a girl giving me orders." He got in my face. I could smell his breath. He had just ate a peppermint. "Unfortunately for you the only girl allowed to give any orders around here is my Harley." He pulled out a knife from his back pocket and switched it open. I took a deep breath as he held the blade to my throat. "Ever had one of these against your throat?" I didn't want to speak or breathe. He could kill me right now if he wanted. The blade was cold. "That's what I thought. It's quite a rush am I right?" Again I said nothing. He removed the blade from my throat and walked behind my back and cut the zip ties freeing my hands.

I pulled my hands in front of my body. "Oh thank god!" I seen blood stained on both wrists from where they had been digging into my skin from my apparent struggle.

"Something wrong?" He raised a brow staring at me.

I nodded. "No. I just don't like blood."

He laughed and petted the top of my head. "You better get used to it deary because around here you will be seeing a lot of it."

He left the room leaving me alone. What the fuck was going on? Is this some sort of crazy dream? Sure what he said was true. I had been focusing on the Joker character with my thesis but never in my life did I imagine I would be taken hostage by him? Or better yet a crazy man believing himself to be a fictional character. Man things just keep getting better and better in my life. Where did he find me? I tried to stand up but ended up falling flat on my face as my feet were cuffed together preventing me from walking or running away. They were good. I pushed myself back against the wall. "Fuck that hurt!"

The Harley girl stepped back into the room. "You silly thing don't Ya know you can't walk in those things?"

I spat a mouthful of blood from where I had busted my lip from the fall. "I do now."

"If he is the Joker then you must be Harley Quinn."

"Rightarooni." She smiled and sat in front of me.

"This is crazy and has to be a dream."

"What makes Ya say that sweetie?"

"Because you aren't real. None of this is. I'm sleeping while working on my thesis again. It happens often." I punched myself and it only hurt like hell. "Damnit! I didn't wake up."

"You're in grad school? Wow! I went years ago. Then I got my job at Arkham and that's where I met Mister J. Now life is incredible. I don't see the point in wasting time slaving your life away when you can do much better. Let me guess...waitress?"

"I prefer the term server, waitress makes me feel old, but yes. What do you mean?"

"Do you make enough to get by?"

"Not even close. Bills and tuition is kicking my ass."

"I had to suck a few dicks to get extra credit and things paid for."

I almost gagged. "That's disgusting! Why would you..."

"I think you know why." She was right. Jobs barely paid the bills. Stripping had crossed my mind a few times.

"Harley! Get down here now."

"Well it's been nice talking to Ya. Maybe later?"

I smiled. It actually felt like she was my friend, something I hadn't had in a very long time.

...

I was woke by a bucket of ice cold water being dumped over my head. I screamed. "Ugh what the hell was that for?"

Joker busted up laughing. "Rise and shine toots. We have work to do." He stepped out of the room.

I realized my feet were free. That water was freezing and now I was cold. Harley came in behind him and tossed me a towel. "Sorry about that he does it to me more than you know." She helped me to my feet. I noticed the bruise on her cheek and marks on her arm.

"What happened to you?" I dared ask. I didn't expect an answer.

"Just another violent affair with Mister J." She smiled. "He's the best in bed."

"Yuck!" I gagged.

"Oh come on... Sex is the greatest thing ever!"

I felt sick to my stomach. I've never been interested in intercourse. It just didn't phase me. I however did prefer my personal self. At least I would never disappoint. "I prefer to not discuss your sex life with that clown." She pulled my arm and then brushed my pants off with her hands.

"This floor is a bit dusty. Ain't no body been in here in a while."

"Uh thanks?" I gave a small but fake smile. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes from her pocket and handed me one. "I don't smoke."

"Trust me you're going to want it to help you relax before what Mister J puts you through." She lit hers and began to puff on it.

I took one from her. I stared at it then stuck it on my lip and lit it. I had never smoked a day in my life, just been around people who did. I took my first small puff and let it out. It was actually relaxing.

- _It starts with one time to fit in_

_Addiction slowly setting in_

_I drifted off into dismay_ -

I finished the cigarette and tossed the bud to the side. She looked at me. "Not bad for your first time. Now come on, we have to get you ready."

Ready? Ready for what! I was beginning to think twice about that cigarette as I felt a bit light headed. I chose not to ask any questions but instead followed her into a room with weapons and padded floors. Was this their training room? I stepped onto the soft mats and smiled. "Nice."

"You like? This is where I come for a little fun and to practice."

"What do you practice? If you don't mind me asking."

"A bit of everything." She jumped up and grabbed a bar on the ceiling and swung back and forth. "I used to be a gymnast. Come on let's have a little fun."

What harm could it do? I sat down and stretched my legs and stood up. Harley was standing in front of me. She threw a punch and my instinct was to block and I did. When she threw the next one I grabbed her by the wrist and twisted, taking her down to the ground and putting my knee in her floating rib area.

"Damn girl you can fight?"

I smiled. "I've done a bit of martial arts over the years."

"Wait until J sees this! He's going to love it that you can fight."

Was she telling me they were going to be taking me on a heist? I wasn't ready to be a criminal yet. In fact it had never crossed my mind. Harley and I continued sparring and I was enjoying it. For the first time in forever I had a real smile on my face. We both rushed in to take the other down and bumped heads. "Fuck that hurt!" She sat on the mats laughing holding her head.

"This is fun. I never get to have any fun like this."

"The feeling is mutual." I rubbed my forehead as it was a bit sore.

- _Eyes looking back at me_ -

We both turned to see Joker clapping as he stood in the doorway. "Bravo! I'm impressed. Harley it's time to bring the boys in."

"J please... Don't kill her!" She begged.

"You know the plan now stick with it! I told you not to get attached you little brat!" He slapped her and pushed her to the side. My mind screamed for me to get up and run. I needed to get away while I still could but where would I go? I didn't even know where I was or if anyone was anywhere near us. Crap. I stood up and looked at him.

"Come on bitch. Take me!" I turned to see one of his clown henchmen standing on the mat calling for me. He was a bit taller than me and rather muscular. I took a deep breath. Remember your training in the past, deep breaths and relax. You got this. I told myself. I approached the guy.

"No one calls me a bitch and gets by with it." I threw a quick jab but only poked him in the eye pissing him off. He charged and took me down. I grunted as my back hit the mat. He pinned me down and I could barely breathe. I could hear Joker laughing as he watched us. I knew what he was thinking. I was worthless. I was about to change that real fast. I pushed my wrist blade into his throat and pushed with my other arm into his hip thrusting my hips up and rolling him off of me. I grabbed his arm placing it between my legs and thrusted forward causing him to scream as his arm popped and broke.

"What the fuck!" He was pissed. His boss was watching him and I knew J wasn't going to let him off that easy. Before I knew it he was grabbing with his free hand and pulling me to the ground. He mounted me and punched at my face. I could taste and smell blood. It hurt to actually get hit because before it was all play but this was the real shit. My life was on the line here.

"Kill her and I'll give you a raise." Joker yelled.

Fuck! Was he serious? I tried to bridge my body and move. I was doing anything to get him off me. He let his base go and I was able to sweep him over my side and grab his other arm shattering it as well but he kept on fighting. I pulled his collar from his undershirt and slipped my fingers in his shirt and transitioned my arms until I was choking the shit out of him. He was turning red and before I knew it he went limp. I let him go and backed against the wall. Tears fell down my cheek. This was too much for me to handle.

- _I can't even see your face_

_The pressure is closing in_

_It's taking me again_

_Wait it's all that I can take_ -

"She is incredible Mister J! Can we please keep her? Please! Please! Please daddy please!" I could hear Harley begging the Joker but I wasn't about to look up and see either one of them. The body in front of me had yet to move. I could smell piss and realized he would be waking up from his deep sleep soon. I let out a small chuckle. At least when I trained at the gym I had never got that rush of actually putting someone to sleep. Normally they all tapped.

"Not now Harley... Daddy is trying to think." I looked up to see a grin on his face and it made me worry. It was above being evil, but I can't think of a word to describe it. He screamed for another henchman. This guy didn't have a name. "Go get her. Finish her off." I spat blood and stood up ready for anything. I seen Harley hide behind J and cover her eyes. She had such little faith in me. In fact I don't even think he believes I can take anything.

I took a deep breath. The guy paced around me. I waited for the right moment before jumping onto his back and wrapping my arm around his throat in a chokehold. He started coughing and I refused to let go. He had a fistful of my hair as he tried to pull me off but I had him. He finally collapsed and went out. I stood up and looked at the Joker. "Have I proved to you anything yet?"

He grinned. "Indeed a bad ass you are. But can you fight with a weapon?"

"Try me!" He took out a pistol from his coat and handed it to me. I took it and removed the safety switch. I turned to see another clown in the corner with a handgun and another with a knife. "Piece of cake" well at least I hoped. I pointed the gun at the first guy and pulled the trigger but nothing. I tried two more times. "What the fuck Joker! You gave me blanks!" I dodged a bullet shot by the bigger guy and managed to kick him in the balls before taking him down. The guy with the knife ran at me and I picked up the pistol ready to smack him in the head but instead it fired and blood splattered everywhere and the shot caused me to fall back from the powerful force of the shot. I looked up and seen the guy laying on the floor. I had shot him in the head.

Had I accidentally killed the guy? Oh god I'm a murder! It was an accident! "Oh my god..." I hit my knees. "What the fuck J! What have you done to me?"

He walked over and patted me on the back. "Great job kid. I'm sure it's your first kill but it gets better and better every time. You just wait."

I looked him in the eyes. "No! I'm not going to do this."

He grabbed my arm and twisted my wrist until it hurt. "You are going to be a good little girl and do as I say or I will kill you myself."

I nodded. "Fine."

-_ And every single day_

_A part of my soul is fading_

_But now, by letting go somehow_

_Unshackled and unbound_

_I'm calling out your name, I'm fading_

_So save me from what I've become _-

...

A few days later...

I sat curled in a ball on the tiny twin sized mattress in the floor. I rocked back and forth like a crazy person in a straight suit. Who am I to talk? I'm becoming one of them with each passing hour. I heard the door squeak and looked up at Harley. She brought me food.

"Please eat this. You haven't ate in two days sweetie. It's not good for you."

I stared at the plate in front of me. It was a grilled cheese and some greasy potato chips. "Fine." I picked up the sandwich, inspecting it for any unknown substance and then took a small bite. I didn't trust them. There could be drugs in the food but my stomach told me I was starving and had no choice but to eat. She wouldn't stop staring at me but when I didn't say anything she started walking out of the room. "Harley?" I finally spoke.

"Yeah?"

"How did you handle this? I mean... Your first kill. Were you scared?"

"Of course I was... We all are. Don't tell anyone but I think even Mister J was terrified after his first kill. But we are both way beyond that now." She walked back towards me. "Mind if I join Ya for a bit?"

"Be my guest." I finished off the sandwich and sipped on the water she brought. She gently touched my forehead and pushed my hair out of my face. I looked at her. "What are you doing?" I was trying to figure out if she was coming on to me or what. Not everyday does a woman just randomly touch your face and especially push your hair aside.

"You have beautiful eyes."

- _It's like a force that's fooling you_

_Its empty promise hides the truth_ -

"Uh thanks... Look Harley I uh don't exactly swing that way."

She began laughing. "You silly girl I wasn't hitting on you. I was commenting on your eyes and deciding which color to paint your face."

"Wait paint my what?"

"Oh come on. I think you would look good with a white face and some make up like I wear."

She was right. I never wore much make up and I wouldn't mind getting a makeover. "Will you show me?" I could tell she was confused. "I mean why don't you give me a makeover?"

She squealed. "Oh I love that idea! I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere now." She rushed out the door. I'm assuming she went to get her make up. This would be interesting.

- _Eyes looking back at me_

_I can't even see your face_

_The pressure is closing in_

_It's taking me again_ -

She returned with a big box which I assumed held her make up in it. "Okay so this is awesome. Here sit still and don't move. I'm going to fix you up." Thank god they had let me shower last night because if not my hair woulda been such a mess she woulda ripped my brains out from tugging on it with the brush.

"Damn girl chill on the brushing."

"Sorry." She began putting paint on my face. There wasn't a mirror anywhere for me to see exactly what she was doing but I had no choice but to trust her. It took her about 45 minutes to finish whatever she was doing. She seemed so focused.

"Are you done yet?" I mumbled.

"Ah ah don't talk. You will mess it up." This was starting to get annoying. I hated people touching my face or hair and especially when I had no idea what she was doing with it. I remembered one time at a sleepover a girl used permanent marker and spray paint and made me look like a cat and it took two weeks to remove everything. I was miserable. "There all done." She was smiling. "Come with me to the bathroom and I'll show you. I hope you like it because I think it looks great."

I scooted off the bed and walked with her. She turned on the bathroom light and I looked in the mirror. When she stood beside me it was almost like we were twins. "Wow!" I felt of my hair. She had curled it a bit and put it in pig tails. I had darker blonde hair. Well I guess you could say I'm a brunette. The only difference was she had made it look as if I was mourning over something and had tear stains.

"You like?"

I nodded. "It's different but why the dark face?"

She pulled me back to the bedroom. "I didn't tell you this okay? But Mister J is going to play dead and you are going to be my uh twin. We are going to catch B-Man off guard!" I gave her a strange look. "I know it's great right? He will be seeing double! It's going to be so much fun!"

"Uh sure. But I don't feel ready for this."

"Don't worry you won't have to do much just sit somewhere he can see and be crying."

"HARLEY! Get in here now..."

"Well I better go. Nice chatting with you. Coming Mister J."

She skipped out the door and I sat back on the bed. This whole thing was weird. Why were they doing this to me? Sure I enjoyed having a friend now but I wasn't ready to become a criminal. Tears began to fall down my cheeks as I remembered I truly was alone at home. I had no one out there who even cared. My family had abandoned me. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all?

- _Wait it's all than I can take_

_And every single day_

_A part of my soul is fading_

_But now, by letting go somehow_

_Unshackled and unbound_

_I'm calling out your name, I'm fading_

_So save me from what I've become_ -

"What were you doing to be gone so long deary?"

"I painted her face. Say Mister J we still haven't gotten her name yet have we? I think she needs a good name especially since she's going to be my twin."

I could only hear so much of their conversation. These walls were a bit thin. I no longer cared about my name. I wanted to change. No one was looking for me so what's the point of caring anymore?

Harley stood in the door. "What is your name?"

I looked up at her. "It's Angel."

"Hmm as pretty as that is it just won't do for a super villain." She giggled. "Wait are you crying?" I nodded. "What's wrong?"

I wiped at my face. "It's just I've been so alone."

"Sorry?"

"No Harley it's not your fault. I mean I don't have any family or friends and it's been nice having you to talk to."

"Awe that's sweet. I like having another female around here too. Maybe J will let me keep you. Would that bother you?"

I shook my head. Harley was a nice girl and a great friend so far. Even if J dumps me somewhere after they are finished with me I hope she will keep in touch.

- _Wait, just about to break_

_Help me see the way_

_I'm shattering to pieces on the floor_ -

A week had passed. I had been here an entire week staying with the Joker, Harley, and his hench-clowns. It was kinda nice actually. I wasn't as afraid and each day I had some sort of training. I was finally able to shoot a gun and hit a target in the center. J had been personally working with me and Harley on our throws and take downs.

I sat on the mats taking a sip of the bottle of water in my hand. Sweat dripping from my forehead to the floor. "You guys really know how to keep me going..." I laughed and watched as Harley clung onto J and they stepped into another room for a 'break'. One of the henchmen sat beside me. His name was Erik. I had gotten to know him very well this past week.

"Hey you. You're doing well."

"Thanks. I'm trying to do the best I can."

"I'm surprised. When we first brought you here you seemed so innocent."

"We all have a dark side honey." I grinned as I lit a cigarette and relaxed. We both turned as we heard Harley's screams coming from the other room. "Do I want to know?"

"Trust me, you don't."

"Got cha. Wanna spar a round?"

"Sure. But don't go easy on me. I promise I can take it."

"If you say so..." I stood up and took my position. He gave me the signal and we begun. He threw a few punches and I countered. I rushed into a spinning back kick and he grabbed my leg twisting and I hit the floor. He mounted me and was ready to pound my face but instead he pressed his lips to mine. I didn't know how to take it but I was in no position to run away. I closed my eyes as the kiss deepened. It didn't last but a few seconds when we were interrupted by the Joker making a coughing noise.

"Excuse me am I interrupting something?"

Erik quickly moved off me and helped me to my feet. "No sir. We were just..." He didn't know what to say, poor guy. I had to help him out.

"Practicing. I asked him to help me out on a few things and we had just finished up when you entered the room." I was blushing.

"And kissing my hostage became okay when Mister Erik?"

He called me a hostage? I thought I had graduated above that title. Ugh.

"Never boss. Won't happen again."

"It better not. I've told you boys before don't touch what's mine!"

His? His? Since when was I his property? Last I checked the only woman he had interest in was Harley. What was he suggesting? He grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me with him towards the other room. "Owe damnit J you're choking me. I get it alright!"

"Now you get a taste of your own blood sweetheart."

"Wait... What?" I turned and Harley came at me with a cloth of some sort immediately covering my face. I couldn't breathe. My vision became fuzzy and soon all went black.

...

It was all coming back to me. I opened my eyes and found my arms bound to the bed and a thick gag in my mouth. J was standing at the foot of the bed with a knife in hand. I realized I was in a tee and my thong. What the hell was going on here? I gave Harley a look as she walked over and sat in bed next to me. She touched my stomach and raised my shirt enough to where my side was visible. Her touch gave me goosebumps. I started to squirm as he came closer with the knife. She held me down. "Don't worry it only hurts for a second." Tears pouring down my cheek. I was terrified. He crawled over and sat opposite of Harley.

"This will teach them not to touch my property."

I began to squirm more. "No!" I screamed through the gag. They both knew exactly what I was saying but neither would let me go. What did I expect? I was here with the Joker. I tried to relax but it was impossible. I felt the cold of the sharp blade press against my side. He moved it in a circle and above my left hip he nicked me. I hissed. I soon felt the cutting become deeper.

Harley touched my forehead. "Don't worry it will be worth the pain."

It soon became to much to bare and I passed out.

"Oh Mister J it's perfect." I opened my eyes around an hour later to the smell of blood. The copper was strong. J was licking the blood off the knife. Blood was everywhere. The white sheet under me was now red and wet with fresh blood. My blood. I felt sick. Harley removed the gag. "See it wasn't that bad was it?"

It stung. I feared infection. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"He marked you. Isn't it amazing? We both belong to him now. Except he's off limits to you. He's my pudding." She pinched my cheek.

"It fucking hurts!" My whole left side felt as if it were on fire.

"Oh come on, are you that much of a pussy? God woman!" Was he serious? I wanted to be free of these ropes that bound my arms and choke him. He was starting to piss me off, a Lot.

"You're the pussy!" I shoulda kept my mouth shut but no I had to fight back. The next thing I knew he was on top of me. His fingers pressing into the fresh cuts on my side. I screamed.

"You listen to me bitch...you never argue with me. What I say is final! Now do you understand daddy?"

I felt sick. Daddy? Really? What was happening! I felt my center suddenly becoming moist and I could feel his dick slowly become hard as it pressed against my leg. I nodded.

"Now Harley be a good girl and untie her." She quickly freed me of the restraints and waited for J to give an order. I put my hands at my side. He was still straddling my legs. "Harley come here... I want to show you something."

"Yes mister J?"

He took her hand and guided it towards my most intimate parts. Before I knew it he had her hand on my clit. Fuck! This isn't happening. "Someone gets excited over pain as we do..."

"What are you suggesting?" She seemed excited as she felt how damp my center was.

"I think we should play with our new toy." He licked his lips then placed her fingers in his mouth sucking on them one by one. "She taste so innocent. It's time to change that."

I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't find the words to say. "But Mister J, I..." He slapped her.

"Live and learn Harley. It's time you be punished as well! Take off your shirt!" He demanded of me. I obeyed not wanting to disappoint and slipped it off tossing it to the floor. My nipples were hard and I had goosebumps. I tried to cover myself with my arms and he grinned. He cut my black laced thong with his knife and ripped it off violently. I was now naked. I could see my chest rise and fall with each breath. I was nervous. Never before would I have dreamed of being in a position like this. "Take over for daddy for a bit. I want to watch baby." He moved away from me and Harley straddled me. My heart was pounding.

I whispered to her, "have you ever done this before?" She shook her head giving me an answer of no. This would be interesting. She slid her palm from my cheek down my collar bone and stopped when she hit my breast. She cupped it.

"Stop talking! Get on with it before I have to beat you both..."

She looked in my eyes, we made eye contact. "Just go with it." Her mouth began sucking on my nipple. I arched my back a little as I knew this was all wrong but something about it felt so fucking incredible. While she sucked she slipped her fingers back down my thigh and stopped at my clit. They began teasing the folds and I moaned. I closed my eyes as she slipped a finger inside and soon two. Liar! She knew exactly what she was doing.

"Ah fuck..." I hissed through my teeth. Why was this feeling so damn good? She squeezed my nipple with her free hand then immediately replaced her fingers with her mouth. "Oh God..."

"That's my harlequin. Show her how's it's done. Make her beg for more! Just like daddy likes."

I gripped the sheet with my hands and bucked my hips forward thrusting to meet the strokes of her tongue. I felt my body began to do something, it was coming. I was about to climax and it was going to be explosive. I screamed as it hit me. I was panting and sweating. She licked her lips and looked at me. I realized then she had told me a story. I could see it in her eyes. Clearly she had done this before because she knew exactly where and how to touch me. She gave me a quick kiss on my lips before J picked her up.

"Get some rest baby cake. We have work to do tomorrow." He laughed his evil laugh as he carried Harley out of the room and slammed the door behind them. "Daddy has to punish his Harley for keeping secrets from him!" She squealed as he smacked her ass.

...

I slowly stood up and went to look at myself in the mirror. I looked like hell. I cleaned some of the blood off my hip and seen the 'J' he had carved into my skin, along with a small '2'. J- square? What was this supposed to mean? Why did he make Harley fuck me and not him? He really was sick but the thought of it made me want more. Maybe another time? I smiled and slipped my shirt on laying back in bed. I closed my eyes and for once actually felt relaxed. Sleep came fast.

- _Wait it's all that I can take_

_And every single day_

_A part of my soul is fading_

_But now, by letting go somehow_

_Unshackled and unbound_

_I'm calling out your name, I'm fading_ -

...

"Harley. Harls. Starl. Starls. Star! Starlequin! That's it!"

"Everything okay puddin?"

"Yes dear. I believe our little star is ready."

"How will we get the Bats attention?"

"I will leave that up to you. You're the greatest!" He patted her messy hair. "Now do daddy a favor and go get her ready. We have a show to put on!"

"Yes sir!" She slipped on her pants and shirt and walked out of the room. She peeked in at the girl and grinned.

I was asleep and sleeping better than I had in a long time. I just needed to let some things go. Well it worked.

Harley crept over and sat on the bed next to her and touched her cheek. She brushed her hair aside as she leaned down whispering "Rise and shine sweetie."

I opened my eyes and seen her in my face and kinda jumped back a bit. My heart was pounding from being awoken from such a deep sleep.

"Whoa calm down. I didn't mean to scare you. Mister J says it's time to get ready. Today is your big day and I've got something for you..." She pulled a red and black pair of leather pants, matching boots, and a black corset top with chains attached.

"This is for me to wear?" She nodded. I stood up and began getting dressed. She helped lace the corset up and made sure my belt was nice and tight. I slipped on the boots and turned to look at her. I smiled.

"You look incredible! Come on let's get some make up on." We went to the bathroom and she painted our faces.

An hour later...

"Mister J, we are ready."

He stepped out of his office and grinned. "My my well well what have we got here? I think I'm seeing double. Nice work Harley. So kid, you ready for your big debut?" I nodded. "Excellent. Get the bag Harley and you goons come on." He pointed to his henchmen and led us to the van. I climbed in and sat across from Harley. He tossed me a small gun. "You better hang onto this kid, Ya never know when you might need it." I held it and stared at it as if it were wrong but I knew he was right. I could very easily die tonight.

Harley looked at me. "Don't be scared. You're going to be fine." I was a little nervous. We arrived at the destination around twenty minutes later and I observed my surroundings. We were in an old parking garage. I was shoved into an elevator with two henchmen and stood there. I was afraid to speak. J looked at me as he shoved me inside. "Don't you dare try and run because I will find you and kill you myself."

I took a deep breath as the elevator opened to a room with little light. I sat down at a desk and waited. There was a pen and paper so I decided to doodle a bit. Who knows we could be here for hours! I was wrong. Within fifteen minutes I heard an alarm sound and red lights began to flash. I took my position on the floor. I heard someone enter and fight off the clowns at the door. I sat there crying. A man approached me and grabbed my arm. It was Batman.

"Harley! What the... I thought I just seen you down there."

"I know I'm quick B-Man! Why did he have to do it? It hurts so bad..." I held onto my leg as if it were seriously injured. "You big ugly bat let go of my arm!" He yanked me to my feet.

"What the hell is going on here? Where is he?"

I stuck my tongue out. "I don't know what you're talking about." This was kinda fun. I was definitely getting a rush from fighting him. He shoved me into the wall and I moved away before he could grab me again and ran out the door into the main area of the building. "Come and get me, if you can!" I laughed. I seen Harley at the other end of the catwalk and gave her the signal. I watched as she leaped in for action and tackled Bats.

"Stupid Bat! You don't know what's best or you would leave us alone!" She laughed after smacking him in the head with her bat and then pointed at me. I came from the other direction and jumped on his back attempting to choke him but he countered. I backed up a bit then Harley hit him again with the bat. He seemed a bit light headed after that as he fell over. We both shared a laugh and high fives our hands. Together we dragged Batman to where Mister J was hiding. "Oh mister J we brought you something..."

"Excellent work ladies. Now sit over there while I figure out what we are going to do with him." We stepped to the side and sat on the edge of the table. I felt awesome for assisting in taking down the Batman. He started coming to and we sat in opposite corners.

"Joker what the hell have you done?" He shook his head as he stared at both me and Harley.

J walked over and patted his shoulder. "It's like this Batsy we hired a little extra help and my dear Harley girl has been teaching her well."

Batman looked at us. "Two Harley's? Oh no..." We both laughed as he once again blacked out.

...

A few weeks later I was sitting in my room sharpening the knife J had given me. They never told me what happened to Batman but also didn't let me go. I was trapped here with them but didn't feel so trapped. I heard J yelling my name and immediately jumped up. "Coming boss." I put the blade in my boot and rushed to see what he wanted. I opened the door to his and Harley's room. I seen Harley sitting up on their bed wearing only his shirt while he was sitting at his desk in his purple silk boxers. "Um you wanted to see me?"

"Indeed. I never properly thanked you for helping us out. But I'm still not going to do it. However Harley here has asked that you stick around for a while."

"Sir?" He stood up from his chair and stopped directly in front of me. He touched my cheek then slapped me. "Owe what the..." He grabbed my ear and dragged me towards the bed. He pushed me beside Harley.

I grabbed my ear. It was throbbing. Harley scooted closer to me and began rubbing my shoulders. "Harley dear be a sweetie and help her out of those clothes." She didn't hesitate and before I knew it I was only in my tee and undies.

"Are you going to slice me up again?"

He jumped at me and stood in my face. "Never question my motives woman! I will do what I want when I want... Including this." He pulled my knife from my boot and sliced my cheek.

"Fuck that hurt." I hissed in pain.

"Shut up bitch!" He cupped my breast and squeezed. It was painful but also arousing.

"Mister J what would you like me to do?"

"Have a little fun Harley... But don't take it easy on her. Daddy likes to watch his girls play."

I took a deep breath. Was I dreaming? Why was he calling me his? "Uh mister J, I'm sure Harley doesn't appreciate you calling me..." He slapped me across my face.

"I don't care what Harley thinks. I created you both. You're mine!"

"But..."

"Will you just shut up and have sex already?"

"Wait, what!" Before I knew it Harley straddled me and was nipping at my lip with her teeth.

"You better do what he says before he gets angry and makes the pain worse."

I gave in pulling her face to mine and our lips met. I could hear J mumbling something and when she bit down on my nipple I screamed. I knew I was bleeding and wanted to speak but was afraid. I turned my head and seen J holding his cock and stroking it slowly. Was he going to get off on this? Wow! She smeared the blood from my nipple onto my chest then licked it off. My heart was pounding. She rolled over and handed me my knife. "Go on make me suffer.."

"Excuse me?" I sat up. Clearly I was not to their standards as J grabbed the knife and began slicing Harley's chest. He pushed me off the bed.

"Get lost little brat! I have work to do." I grabbed my shorts and boots and rushed out the door and went to my room. Not once did I look back. I was hurting and upset. Was I really that bad? I've never done anything like this before and it terrified me. I changed into jeans and a tank top and rushed out the back door. I had to leave. I found myself running outside as fast as I could in the pouring rain. I stopped in an alley several blocks away from the hideout. Tears stained my cheeks.

"Harley!" I heard a woman yell. "It's pouring out there, you know you don't have to knock just come inside." I turned to see a red haired woman standing in the open door.

"Right." I stepped inside. She handed me a towel and I dried myself off as much as I coulda. She touched my cheek.

"Damnit Harley what has he done this time? That looks bad." She dabbed some type of cream on the cut on my face and it stopped burning. I was doing the best I could not to speak because I had no idea who this woman was but she obviously knew Harley. "What's wrong? Why aren't you talking?" I was shaking.

"I'm sorry... I am not Harley." I managed to get out. I was freezing.

The woman looked at me strange. "Did you hit your head?" I nodded. I wish I had. I thought I was enjoying being with them but after tonight I just wanted to run away. "Well that's okay. Sit down." I sat on her couch as she grabbed a blanket and handed it to me. Tears began to fall again. "Hey seriously Harls what's going on? You preggers or something? Tell me and I'll help fix it." I shook my head. "If you're not Harley then who are you?"

"My name is Angel...The Joker kidnapped me several weeks ago and..." She stood up.

"You're not lying. Oh honey I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Can I stay here tonight? I sort of ran away and I'm afraid of going back."

She wrapped her arms around me. "Don't cry. Of course you can hang out. I can't promise Harley won't show up later asking me questions."

"How do you know her?"

"We go way back sweetie. Names Ivy. Poison Ivy. Does that ring a bell?" I nodded. Of course! Now it made sense.

"Actually I think I have heard of you. This is insane! I've been studying at GCU for 5 years and other than a few images of the Joker on tv I never imagined this world actually existed. That is until Joker kidnapped me."

"Honey let me tell you something, now that you have found our world you will never be the same. I knew Harley before she met J and those were the days." She handed me a glass of water and I sipped it.

"Thanks." I didn't know what to say. I adjusted myself on the couch and she gave me a look.

"Oh my god...he marked you! Are you fucking nuts?" She seen the J2 on my hip.

"I didn't have as choice. He forced it on me. Harley even held me down as he did it."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that shit." She sat beside me and we continued talking about our lives. I was beginning to like her. She treated me like a human unlike the Joker. I turned as I heard a knock on the door. They found me. I knew it.

Ivy opened the door and Harley rushed inside. "Hey Red I was wondering if you had seen another me walking around?"

"Do you mean the girl J kidnapped and you forced yourself on?"

"Wow you are good! But yeah something like that but I didn't force anything. J made me do it!"

"Harley you got some serious issues. What did this poor girl do to deserve that shit! She's innocent." I watched as Harley bit her own lip. It was kinda hot. I smiled. This woman was defending me.

"YOU!" She pointed at me and stood in front of me.

I cowered Down and hid my face between my knees. "I didn't do anything I swear!" I cried.

"You're going to have to learn sweetie. You can't run from J now. He always finds me when I try. In fact he told me I had three hours to find you or he would hunt you down and kill you himself. Please just come back with me."

I looked at her. "I don't trust you..." I was shaking. Suddenly the door is kicked open and we all three turn and see J standing in the door.

"Surprise! Oh not surprised? Harley I told you an hour. I didn't say come have a party with the plant!" He walked over and tugged on my arm. "You are coming with me. I'm going to teach you to run from me bitch."

"No J please! Don't kill her!" He laughed and pushed Harley out of the way dragging me off the couch in the process. I was terrified! He pointed at them. "I'll send for you in the morning Harley."

"Let her go J!" Ivy begged. "She hasn't done anything to you."

"She knows too much. I have to take care of her personally." He pulled me outside and shoved me into the car before getting in and speeding off.

My heart was pounding. "Are you going to kill me?" I had to know. He grinned.

"Of course cupcake, I have big plans for you tonight before..." He stopped. We arrived back at the hideout. This was it. He was going to kill me. He dragged me by my arm into the bedroom. He slammed the door behind us. "Take those boots off NOW!" I looked down and unlaced the knee high boots I had on and pushed them aside. "Good girl. Now..." He pulled out his switch blade and instantly sliced my top in half leaving my chest bare. "That's more like it..." He sat on the bed and pulled me on to his lap. His gloved hand caressed my hair, which actually made me feel relaxed for a second until he pulled on it and pushed me on the bed. He straddled me. I was about to scream when his lips met mine. He pressed me down into the mattress. His tongue explored inside my mouth nearly gagging me. He bit down on my bottom lip bringing blood and sucking it. He pulled away and pinned my arms above my head and cuffed me to the headboard. Shit! This again? It was about to get serious because Harley wasn't here to save me. I felt sick. The Joker was about to rape me then kill me and dispose of my body. "I don't want you running away this time. Daddy is going to finish what he started." I closed my eyes as he stripped his clothes. I was hoping this was a nightmare and I would wake up soon. I wasn't ready to die. He slipped my pants down my legs and to my feet. He forced my eyes open with his fingers. "Look at me..." He shook my head violently and made my vision blurry. "You are going to enjoy this." He held his large, pale white cock in his hand and I was surprised. He forced himself into my mouth and began pounding deep into my throat. I was fighting it and trying not to gag. "Close your lips and suck me..." I did as he said. If my hands were free I could probably grab his sac and help relieve him. I would do anything to make it stop. He thrusts deeper and I choked. I felt his fingers dig into my pussy and I hissed. He wasn't gentle. Harley at least played nice. He licked his lips. "Open your mouth and stick out your tongue." He rubbed his fingers making me taste my own juices.

"You taste juicy..." He grabbed his blade. "Ah ah ah, I'm not finished. Stick out your tongue again." Was he about to cut my tongue off? I was afraid. Instead he slit my tongue bringing blood and sucked on it. Harley was right, an affair with J was very violent but I was soaking wet. I actually wanted him and I didn't care if he was gentle or not. My mind screamed no but my body wanted him more than anything. "You are wet deary... What do you want daddy to do? Tell me."

"Fuck me..." I said softly.

"What was that?" He raised a brow.

"I want you to fuck me Mister J..." He opened my legs and positioned himself at my entrance and then thrusted deep. He was inside me. The Joker was fucking me. I hissed as I was tight and he was breaking walls that hadn't been touched in years.

"So tight..." He picked up his pace. It was starting to feel incredible.

"Oh God!" I moved my hips to meet his thrusts.

"That's it...scream for daddy!"

"I'm... Fuck! I'm going to cum J..."

"Do it for daddy!" He bit down on one nipple and squeezed the other. My body began shaking as I had a powerful orgasm and I could feel his warm seed spilling deep inside me. I closed my eyes and looked away from his face. He slipped on his pants and touched my face. He was being gentle? Something wasn't right. "Night night sweetheart." He picked my head up and slammed me back into the headboard. I blacked out.

...

Harley came running into the building screaming. "J! Please don't tell me..." She looked at him.

"Don't tell you what?"

"Did you kill her?"

"Oh you stupid silly brat...No I didn't kill her. I just took care of her."

"But Mister J I liked having her around." She pouted and took off running towards their room. She seen her laying cuffed to the bed naked. "Oh my God! What the hell did you do to her?" She screamed and rushed over to the bed. She seen dry blood on her throat and legs. She touched her cheek. "Please wake up sweetie."

I opened my eyes and seen Harley sitting beside me on the bed. My body ached from the violent sex. "Harley?" I whispered. My throat was beyond sore from him shoving his dick deep down it.

She caressed my cheek. "What did he do to you?"

"I think you know..." She picked up the keys to the cuffs from his desk and let me free.

"I'm sorry...I wish I coulda been here."

I sat up and wrapped the blanket around myself. "It's okay. I'm tough."

"I can see that." She hugged me then handed me one of her tee shirts. "Here put this on. I don't want any of the boys seeing you naked."

"Thanks. Harley? Do you know what he wants from me now? I mean why am I still alive?"

"You're one of us now. He will punish you and give you a good beating, or in us girls case a good fuck, but he won't kill us. Just come pretty damn close."

"Oh right. So now that we are going to be together for a while what do we do?" She helped me to my feet and looked me in the eyes.

"We girls gotta stick together and help each other out. " She smiled and pressed her lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around her in surrender. It was official I was one of them. I had faded into another life. Joker walked in on our heated kiss and grinned.

"That's my girls..." He wrapped his arms around us both and pushed us towards the bed. It was going to be a long life but at least it was worth living now. Especially with them.

- The end. -

**Please leave your thoughts! This was my first big one shot story like this. Thanks! Hope you all enjoyed. I plan on writing more like this. Will be a bit shorter, I think :) **


End file.
